The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for mis-correction detection in a data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function receives data sets and applies a data decode algorithm to the data sets to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, application of the data decoding process provides a correct results for internal decoder metrics suggesting that the result is correct when in fact it is not. Such mis-corrections can be difficult to detect and may be fatal to the operation of a recipient device.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.